


Her Favorite's Favorite

by BritHistorian



Category: Weki Meki (Band)
Genre: F/F, Shopping, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 22:52:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17496902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BritHistorian/pseuds/BritHistorian
Summary: This was my first time writing a drabble in a long time - I'd forgotten how quickly 100 words go by!This takes place in the universe of my Weki Meki longfic "I Don't Like Your Girlfriend," between chapters 46 and 47.This was originally written for the femslashficlets community at Dreamwidth, challenge #193, "favorite."





	Her Favorite's Favorite

Lucy knew she wasn't supposed to have favorites among her girlfriends.  That didn't change the fact that Sei was her favorite.  She and Sei had been together since Weki Meki's debut.  The long bus rides to promotions for "I Don't Like Your Girlfriend" had provided them with ample time for hushed conversations and furtive kisses.  Except for a couple of weeks, they'd been together ever since.

Yes, Sei was definitely her favorite.  That's why she was halfway across Seoul, braving the winter weather to go to a small tea shop that carried tea from a brand from Singapore.  Sei's favorite.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing a drabble in a long time - I'd forgotten how quickly 100 words go by!
> 
> This takes place in the universe of my Weki Meki longfic "I Don't Like Your Girlfriend," between chapters 46 and 47.
> 
> This was originally written for the femslashficlets community at Dreamwidth, challenge #193, "favorite."


End file.
